


Garra

by BeastCallisto



Series: Hector feels [4]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: Something is hiding in this rural house. Technically an AU cause I probably won't use Garra in the future.





	

The group rested in a safehouse in a rural area. No living or blend people for miles around. Well, except for 10k resting exhausted from the booster shot on the couch. Doc sideeyed him sleeping, Sun on his side, assuring him that the kid would be fine.  
Roberta and Javier were looking through the cabinets, on the mildly successful lookout for supplies while Addy and Hector stood at the windows, observing the outside, ready for any danger.

Every now and then there was some kind of low noise inside the house but nobody could really classify what it was or where it came from. But when they decided that they wouldn't find more supplies and that no Zs where to be expected in the meantime, they felt uneasy.

"Something is in this house. If I just knew what it was" Addy said.

They looked under cabinets and furniture, they looked behind the couch and the TV. They weren't even sure they had heard something.

"Maybe you are just a little paranoid, guys" Doc tried to calm them down, sitting at the side of 10k.

Them looking around didn't help. In the end, they all went to sleep in the living room, sharing blankets and sleeping space on the floor.

Hector went to sit in a stool at the window, staring into the darkness of the night, while his companions slept the sleep of the righteous.

*tap tap tap*

Very slowly he turned around. The room was as dark as the outside. He could make out his companions, Roberta sleeping snuggling next to Javier, his former nemesis. 10k sleeping uneasy, Addy, Sun and Doc cuddling up next to each other on the other side of the couch.

He stopped and listened.

*tap tap tap*

It came from the side where they had their bag with food.

Very careful Hector walked closer, step by step.

Hector thought right now it just sounded like someone was sneaking into the foodbag. But there was noone here who could. Except for him everyone was asleep and noone could've come in without him noticing.

Then he saw it. It was just a little ball of fur, creeping into the bag. Was it dead, alive? Hector hoped he wouldn't get eaten by a raccoon Z and when he was close enough he grabbed it in a swift motion.  
Immediatly it tried to turn around and it hissed.

"Help" Hector yelled out and everyone jumped into motion, grabbing guns and knifes without hurting whoever slept next to them. The little beast kept hissing, tried to turn around, little sharp claws ripping into his jacket.

"Is it alive?" Hector asked, deeply worried he might have a Z in his hand.

Finally Addy managed to shine some light on him and his captured beast.

It wasn't a raccon. It wasn't a Z.

"Is that a cat?" Roberta exclaimed.

The black and grey furball, hissing and fighting like hell in Hector's strong grip was indeed a cat.

"It seems alive, Hector" Addy answered his initial question.

"Scared of a cat, Hector?" Javier spouted, with a smirk.

"What do I do with it?"

"Maybe don't hold it like a live grenade" Roberta said.

"It's probably hungry" Doc chimed in. "Don't we have a can of tuna in there?"

"Yea we do" Addy grabbed the bag and took it out.

"Do you really want to feed the cat?" Sun asked her.

The furball stopped turning, scratching and trying to bite him, only hissed in a low voice.

"Yea, I'm gonna feed the cat"

"Please take it from me, Addy"

"In a moment" she opened the tuna and placed it on the table.

Then she carefully grabbed the bundle of fur and claws from his arm and placed it in front of the tuna.

The cat immediatly flattened itself to the surface, growling, and slowly approached the food.

Everyone just stood around it, watching, while it, still growling, wolved down the tuna.

10k had gotten up, too and looked at the little creature in awe. "Are we going to keep it?"

There was a quiet discussion about wether to keep it or not. At the end, they voted. Addy, Roberta, 10k, Doc and even Javier wanted to keep it so Sun and Hector didn't bother to voice protest. Javier probably just wanted to see it fighting with Hector again.  
The cat had licked the tuna can clean. It turned around and gave Hector a long look, not Addy. Then she let out a small meow. As if accusing him of something.

"It needs a name then" Doc said.

There was again a discussion, while Hector made peace with the little beast. He slowly showed his hand to her and it went up to it, putting it's nose against his finger.

"Hector" Roberta said his name, cause he hadn't been listening to them.

"Yes?"

"We decided the honor of naming the little beast is yours. Do you have something in mind?"

The small grey striped ball of fur started to nudge his hand, when he wanted to pet it, it ran off and under the couch.

"Yea. I got a name. Garra"

Javier laughed "Fitting."

And that's how the group started to travel with a small black and grey tigerstriped cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Garra is spanish for "claw"


End file.
